Fate and Vanguard
by chynnchilders
Summary: Mercy always thought she is fated to be her friends cheerleader. But that changes when she realizes that her friends need her help to save Vanguard. This story contains spoilers for Next.
1. Chapter 1

" Out of my way please!" A girl with shoulder length brown hair, fair skin and mismatch eyes shouts. Her left eye is light blue and her right eye is dark blue. She is wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with red hearts on it and white shorts. The girl is currently running to Card Capital 2. Passersby stare at the thirteen year old girl with annoyance, amusement or surprise. " I probably look like a girl late for a date with her boyfriend." The girl thought with a groan of embarrassment.

She was so distracted that she bumps into someone. She immediately recognizes the person. " I'm so sorry, Chrono." The girl apologizes to the red hair teen. " It's okay. But you got to pay attention to your surrounds, Mercy." Chrono sighs. Mercy looks down at the ground in embarrassment. This is the fourth time she bumped into someone that month. " Did I miss seeing you, Taiyou and that Kazuma guy practicing?" Mercy asks.

" No. Kazuma didn't show up today." Chrono grumbles. The girl blinks in surprise. She hasn't met Kazuma yet. But she thought he would actually be at practice for the upcoming tournament. This is very unexpected disappointing. She really wanted to meet Kazuma, since he is supposed to be good at Vanguard. " I guess I'll go take a walk in the park." Mercy mumbles. Chrono nods as he dials a number on his cellphone.

The brunette walks to the park. It is a really nice day for a walk. With her luck, she might find someone to play Vanguard with her.

* * *

It is quiet and peaceful at the park. There was hardly anyone there. But Mercy did care. She is enjoying the gentle breeze and the cheerful feeling the park is giving her. She pulls out her cellphone out her pocket. Tokoha was supposed to text her sometime that day.

Before she could turn on her cellphone. A girl bumps into her and causes her to drop her phone. " Watch where you are going weirdo." The girl says as the park. Mercy flinches from the insult. A lot of people minus her friends thought her eyes are weird. It still hurts whenever someone calls her weird.

Mercy sighs and leans down to grab her cellphone. Once she picks it up, she sits down on a bench. The park didn't seem so peaceful now. The park wasn't even quiet anymore because of the music. " Wait a minute. Why am I hearing music?" Mercy thought. She turns her head to see someone sitting next to her.

The person is a boy with red bowlcut-shape hair that has a few long strands of hair, grey eyes and fair skin. He is wearing a green button-up shirt, a black jacket with white fluffs on the ends, brown shorts, long black sock and brown snow boots. What got Mercy's attention were the boy's headphones and the black glove on his right hand. " Why is he wearing only one glove?" Mercy ask out loud to herself.

As she starts pondering about the mysterious boy. The boy finally notices her. He takes off his headphones and looks at Mercy. " Excuse me. I was sitting here first." The boy says with annoyance in his voice. Mercy snaps out of her thoughts and looks at the boy. " Sorry." She apologizes as she gets up from the bench.

The red hair boy rolls his eyes and scoffs at the apologize. He mutters something that Mercy can't hear. But she vaguely heard the word human. " My name is Mercedes Halloway." Mercy suddenly introduced herself. The boy raises an eyebrow at the sudden introduction. This girl is really strange." My name is Saori Fuchidaka." Saori reluctantly introduced himself. Mercy made a mental note to remember Saori's name.

As she leaves the park, she wonders why she introduced herself to someone she briefly met. " Then again, when I first met Chrono, Tokoha and Shion. I introduce myself when I barely knew them at first." Mercy thought. She felt a little sad as she thought about the blonde hair teen and the green hair girl.

She rarely sees Shion since he is attending Fukuhara high school. She hasn't seen Tokoha since the older girl is at France. Tokoha does text Mercy and Kumi occasionally. But Mercy still misses her. Nothing has been the same since they left.

* * *

Not to long after Mercy left. Kazumi appears at the park and walks over to Saori. " Dumjid. I thought you were working on your deck for the U20." The man says. " I was until I got bored." Saori told Kazumi. The man sighs at the response. He should've known that would happen.

" Can humans have mismatch eyes?" The boy suddenly asks. Kazumi blinks in surprise at the question. " It's not common, but yes they can have mismatch eyes." The man replies. " That is a little interesting." Saori comments with a bored tone in his voice. Kazumi wanted to ask why he brought that topic up. But he stops himself.

He didn't want the mercenary to leave his team, because of a few unimportant questions. Right now he needs his teammates to be ready for the U20. They have to win it for his plan. For now he just has to patiently wait for the U20 to start.

* * *

I hope everyone likes the first chapter. The pairings Chrono x Tokoha, Kamui x Emi. So far I haven't officially decided if I should pair up my oc with Taiyou or Saori yet. So I'm going to have Mercy interact with the two boys until I make an official pairing.

Next up Mercy plays Vanguard with Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2

" I am an idiot!" Mercy thought as she walks back to Card Capital 2. She had forgotten to buy a pack of cards. She wasted no time entering the shop once she gets there. Shin looks up in surprise before smiling. " Hi Mercy. You came here at a good time." The man told the girl. " What's going-" Mercy stopped talking when she saw Misaki.

Misaki chuckles at the surprise look on Mercy's face. " It's been a while since we seen each other. Card Capital has been keeping me busy." Misaki said. " Misaki! Please play vanguard with me!" Mercy suddenly pleads. The two adults blink, before laughing. " Mercy is still impulsive like the first day she came here!" Shin laughs as he remembers that day.

The thirteen year old pouts and looks at her deck. Her main avatar Nightmare Doll, Alice stares at her back at her. Mercy smiles back at the unit. Alice was given to her by her mother. After that, the Pale Moon clan became Mercy's favorite clan to use. A lot of her classmates thought she was a little creepy, because of her clan or weird because of her eyes. Her fascination for Nightmare Dolls sort of made it worse.

She wonders why everyone at school has to think she's weird, because of her clan and eyes. It wasn't her fault for being born with mismatch eye colors. And she likes Nightmare Dolls because they don't seem creepy to her. Misaki finally stops laughing. She walks over to a Standing Fight Table.

Mercy smiles and skips over to the table. " Stand up! Vanguard!" The two call out at the same time. Mercy is using Nightmare Doll, Pamela. While Misaki is using Godhawk Ichibyoshi as her current avatar. Shin watches the two play vanguard. It is nice to see Mercy having her cheerful smile again. After Shion and Tokoha had left, she wasn't as happy as she usually is. He was beginning to worry about her, but it looks like his worries are over.

Shin starts to remembers the party at Card Capital 2 when Chrono defeated Kanzaki.

* * *

(Flashback)

Everyone was having fun at the party. A certain eleven year old girl was busy making the party really fun. She giggles when she sees Shin and Kamui frantically apologizing to Misaki on the phone. Seeing almost everyone smile and have fun made her smile.

She spots Taiyou talking to Jaime. Mercy sneaks behind the boy and hugs him. The boy yelps in surprise before he realizes who is hugging him. " Mercy! You shouldn't hug people from behind! You might give them an heart attack!" Taiyou scolds the girl.

" Sorry." Mercy apologizes as she lets go of Taiyou. He turns around to face the girl and ruffles her hair. It was easy for him to do that, since she is only a few inches shorter than him. Shin had just finished talking to Misaki when he noticed the two eleven year olds. He smiles at their cute interactions.

" Come on Taiyou! We should play vanguard to see which unit is better!" Mercy announces with an cheerful smile. " You're on!" Taiyou exclaims with a smile. The two race to an Standing Fight Table. Shin walks over to the teenagers and watches Mercy and Taiyou play vanguard.

Nobody said a word except for the two preteens. " I think Mercy will be a great Pale Moon user someday." Shion suddenly says. Shin looks at the girl and realizes that the teenager is right. Mercy was reminding him of Misaki now.

There was no doubt that the usually cheerful girl has potential to be a great vanguard player. But it is up to Mercy if she wants to do that.

* * *

" Guard!" Mercy shouts as Shin snaps out of his thoughts. He could see that both Misaki and Mercy were tied. Who ever manages to make an direct attack will win. Misaki gives the young girl a proud smile. " You've gotten stronger. I'm really impressed. But I'm afraid that you made a mistake." The woman says.

Mercy freezes when she realizes that she did make a mistake. She used up all her guards in her hand. " I'm such an idiot! I made a idiotic mistake!" She berates herself in her mind. Mercy closes her eyes as Misaki has Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi attack. It hurt losing against someone she admires. But this loss will teach her to stop making mistakes. Maybe she should ask Asaka to help her with her deck sometime.

" You should've joined the U20, Mercy." Shin says to the girl. " I'm not interested in that. I'm going to be Chrono's team cheerleader." Mercy causally told the man. Shin and Misaki blink at this. They didn't expect Mercy to say that. " I'm going to go home now. Bye." The girl smiles and waves as she leaves the store.

" She's underestimating her skills again." Misaki sighs. Shin silently agrees with his niece. Hopefully Mercy will realize that she isn't just a cheerleader for her friends. He had a feeling that Chrono and the others will need her help soon. Shin doesn't exactly know what is going to happen. He only just has an feeling.

* * *

The sun was setting as Mercy walks to her house. Play vanguard took her mind off a weird dream, that she had last night. " You want me to escort you back to your friends? How do I know that you and your friends aren't going to kill me?" A male voice suspiciously asked. " If you think that I'm setting you up for a trap because you are a mercenary. Then you can kill me right now." A female voice had said in the dream.

Mercy remembers that after what seems like a minute, the male voice agreed to take the female voice back to her friends. She wished that she could've seen what the two voices look like. Alas that wasn't going to happen. Mercy's mother joked that she must have heard Alice's voice. But that was impossible.

The planet Cray does exist because Chrono told her it was real. But Mercy thinks that the possibility, of her favorite unit appearing in her dreams is impossible. So she wasn't going to let the dream bother her. Units don't suddenly appear in people's dreams. It is an ridiculous idea.

Mercy continues walking home. Little did she know that she will change her mind later.

* * *

In case anyone is wondering. The first and this chapter is between episode nine and ten. And Mercy doesn't know that Tokoha and Shion are back. Next up Mercy reunites with her friends and meets Kazuma. And sorry that there wasn't much of a cardfight in this chapter. There will be an longer cardfight later in the story.


End file.
